The present invention relates to a portable water activated alert system, with a transmitter and a receiver equipped with a directional indicator. For many years, garage door openers have been activated by means of RF transmitters. These units generally operate in the 300 megahertz range. The more sophisticated units use an encoded signal. These transmitters and receivers lend themselves to the basic principals of the present invention. Advances in battery technology and systems have led to the development of physically compact and efficient batteries that store a relatively large amount of electrical energy. These higher energy batteries have permitted the development of higher power cordless devices that operate at power levels above 50 watts, including power levels that extend to 500 watts or more. These higher devices include for example portable hand held power tools, cordless phones and electric shavers.